Project Summary Patients with renal disease have seen very limited progress in disease management over the last two decades. A key reason for our inability to impact the outcomes in our patients is the lack of insight into the underlying disease mechanism in a given patient. Renal diseases are still largely group by descriptive disease categories, lumping patients with different underlying mechanism of nephron damage together. These heterogeneous disease causes impact not only clinical management, but also clinical trials outcomes. With the advances in biomedical research we have now the opportunity to obtain detailed mechanistic insight into disease mechanism active in our patients to guide our clinical management and experimental trials towards precision medicine. The Kidney Precision Medicine Project (KPMP) offers the unique opportunity to integrate the efforts in our community towards the goal of the right treatment for the right patient at the right time The overarching objective of the Data Visualization Core (DVC) in the Central Hub (CH) of the KPMP is to enable optimal scientific exploration of the KPMP data sets for tissue based patient stratification. The KPMP takes advantage of a unique feature of renal disease, the access to the endorgan affected by percutaneous needle biopsy. The tissue procurement sites in the KPMP will establish novel cohorts of patients with Acute Kidney Injury and Chronic Kidney Disease, and provide samples and data via the Data Coordinating Center of the CH to the tissue interrogation sites for generation of comprehensive renal tissue and disease profiles. The DVC will be the central integration engine, charged to capture, standardize, annotated, integrated, model and map highly diverse data sets into healthy and disease kidney tissue. These data and their complex interactions will be presented to the global renal research community in an intuitive manner in a suite of tools to serve as the core knowledge network for the KPMP program and the global renal research community. To reach this goal the DVC has assembled an experience, multidisciplinary research team with a long standing track record in integrative team science efforts for precision medicine in renal disease.